


My Angel Is a Centerfold

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2019 [21]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Femslash February Fic, Human AU, Porn magazine, This is Kind of Fluffy but also Kinky I guess, f/f - Freeform, reunited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 20:59:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17690819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Hannah gets quite the surprise flipping through her favorite magazine and seeing who the centerfold is.





	My Angel Is a Centerfold

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted on tumblr
> 
> Written for my Hael/Hannah Square on my SPN Kink Bingo Card

Hannah sighed as she flipped through the latest edition of  _ Kitty Girl _ . The women in this magazine were gorgeous and she took a sip of wine while she carefully considered each model for considerations on masturbatory fantasies. 

She liked this magazine because, yes, there were naked and mostly undressed women in it but they weren’t photographed for men.  _ Kitty Girl  _ probably had a large male subscription client base, but the women photographed were for women, not for men. It was a lot of women eating and doing cutesy things rather than “HI!!! I!!!! AM!!!!! SEX!!!!!” 

She flipped the page as she swallowed her wine to the centerfold- and boy, was she glad that she did, because otherwise, the magazine would become wine drenched or she would’ve choked and died. 

“WHAT?!” she shrieked, staring at the magazine. 

The centerfold of this edition was of a young looking woman, although Hannah knew the woman was her age- you had to be at least twenty to model for  _ Kitty Girl _ , and oftentimes if you looked younger, they’d Photoshop you to look older to prevent any possible claims. She was wearing a dark blue lacy negligee, dark nipples barely peering through the fabric. There was a small constellation of moles on her upper thighs, and dark hair covering her most intimate place. She was resting on the couch, wine and a copy of  _ Loves to Sing, Loves to Dance  _ by Mary Higgins Clark on the coffee table in front of her. A remote was in her hand, and she looked so happy, so lazy, so carefree, it was insane. 

“Hael?!” Hannah whispered. 

Hael had been Hannah’s girlfriend in high school. They kept it super under the radar due to the area they were in, but everyone knew that they were together, anyways. They just opted not to say anything about it. Teachers just thought that they were really good friends, and made no mention of them holding hands in the halls on their way to classes. 

Hael was a lot more innocent than Hannah, her family a bit more strict in their religious beliefs, but she was eager to learn, and Hannah was eager to teach all that she could. By the time they graduated and went off to college (“to pursue your MRS degree”, their parents said), they had broken up and separated. It was for the best, they had decided, with Hael going to Brigham Young University and Hannah going to Bryn Mawr (the fact that Bryn Mawr was an all-girl’s school had no influence on Hannah’s decision to go, nope, none at all), they’d be across the country. They still kept in touch until Hannah graduated five years ago, when Hannah moved to New York City to work as an insurance agent and Hael stayed in Provo to finish up her degree. 

But now. . . Hannah recognized everything about Hael, including those bright blue eyes that had captivated her from the very beginning. 

“Fuck,” Hannah whispered. How Hael ended up in between the pages of her favorite girl magazine was beyond her, but it shook her to the very core. Hael had always been much more modest than Hannah. It took Hannah months to convince Hael that a button up did not need to be done up all the way to her neck, especially when she was wearing a jumper over it. She loved that Hael was so shy and sweet, and yet so eager to please and ready to enjoy whatever Hannah did to her. Their notes that they were able to pass discreetly back and forth in during a variety of classes during the three years that they were dating said as much, and Hael did have a secret kinky side that only Hannah knew about. 

“This is  _ insane, _ ” she breathed, reaching for her phone and calling her cousin, who was a photographer for  _ Kitty Girl. _

“Hannah,” the gravelly voice of Castiel came over the line. Castiel was one of the few family members who didn’t shun her when she told her family off and announced that she was a proud lesbian. Then again, considering Castiel batted for both teams, she supposed that’d be hypocritical of him. “What’s going on?” 

“Cas, did you photograph Hael?” she asked him. 

There was a pause. She could almost hear him squinting. 

“The centerfold for this month’s issue of  _ Kitty Girl, _ ” she explained. 

“Oh! Yeah, I did,” Castiel said. “That was an amazing shoot. She was so at ease in front of the camera. Why do you ask?” 

“I could hit you,” Hannah hissed. “That’s my girlfriend from high school, you bee drowning idiot!” 

Another long pause. “Really?” 

“ _ Yes, really!”  _ Hannah sighed. “I think I’m going to remember what my ex-girlfriend looked like nearly  _ naked,  _ Castiel!” 

“I suppose you have a point,” Castiel conceded. “What do you need from me, Hannah?” 

“Could. . . could I have her number? We kept in touch until I graduated, and then. . . lost contact,” Hannah sighed. She pouted and hoped it came through over the phone. “Please?” 

Castiel sighed. “I can,” he said.

“You’re the best, cousin!” she said warmly.

 

Hannah sighed as she stared at the number on the screen of her cell phone before calling Hael.

_ “Hello?”  _ She still sounded like she did in high school. Full of naive confidence. 

“Hael?” 

“ _ Yeah? Who’s this?”  _

“It’s Hannah.” 

There was a pause, before, “ _ Oh my God. Seriously?”  _

“Yeah, seriously. How are you?” Hannah laughed in relief, glad to hear that Hael was excited to hear from her. 

“ _ So good! I became a model and have been booked a lot by different companies.” _

“Yeah, I noticed. I saw one of your pictures.” 

“ _ Oh yeah? Which one?”  _

Hannah had to clear her throat before she answered. “The one in  _ Kitty Girl. _ ” 

“ _ Shut up. No way. _ ”

“Yes, Hael. That’s how I got your number- my cousin, Castiel, was your photographer.” 

_ “Oh God. . . Hannah-”  _ Hannah could tell that Hael was mighty shocked and a bit embarrassed. 

“No, you don’t have to explain anything to me. It was a shock, considering. . . you know, how we were in high school.” 

“ _ Yeah, after I graduated from University of Utah-”  _

“Wait, I thought you graduated from BYU?” 

“ _ I transferred to Utah after BYU tried to get me expelled for violating the code of conduct after I was violated. Parents disowned me after that too, so I decided to say fuck it. Graduated from Utah with my degree in art history and started posing for art students. Next thing I knew, I was signing modelling contracts.  _ Kitty Girl  _ was my biggest shoot yet.”  _

Hannah didn’t know what to say. That all sounded horrific and she felt bad that she wasn’t there for her. And that she potentially brought up bad memories. “Oh, fuck, Hael, I’m so sorry. That’s awful.” 

_ “It’s not your fault, Hannah, you didn’t know. Besides, it might’ve been the worst thing ever, but it was also the best thing that’s happened to me. I’m in New York now.”  _

“The city or the state?” 

“ _ City. Why? _ ” 

“Do. . . do you want to meet up for coffee?” 

“ _ Oh, yes! As if that’s a question.”  _ There was a pause, before Hael’s voice, soft and shy and sweet. Just like high school.  _ “I miss you.”  _

“I miss you too. More than I can say.” 

They set up the coffee date and Hannah went to bed that night excited to be seeing Hael again. 

  
  


Hael looked happy, healthy, and radiant. Like the angel Hannah always considered her to be. Her eyes were still large and bright blue, pink staining her cheeks from the Northeastern US chill, wearing a dark blue fuzzy sweater so similar to the ones that she wore in high school that Hannah felt a stab of nostalgia. 

They hugged, they kissed, they ordered coffee. They fell back into their usual talking habits as they caught up on the past several years. They discussed Hael’s photo as the centerfold in  _ Kitty Girl _ and Hannah felt warm and tingly all over. 

“So, did you like the photo?” Hael asked in such an innocent voice that Hannah was almost immediately flashed back to high school, when they had first started the sexual bit of their relationship and Hael had always asked if Hannah liked it.

“Angel,” Hannah said affectionately, lifting her hand and kissing the knuckles. “I loved it. That page might have a little bit of staining.” 

Hael laughed and smiled. “It is a really good picture,” she agreed. 

Hannah smiled. “Come home with me? I want to see how good my memory is.” 

Hael nodded. “Yes, I’d like that,” she agreed, squeezing Hannah’s hand. “Just like the old times.”

“Just like the old times,” Hannah agreed. “And remind me to send a honey care basket to my cousin. He deserves it, for reconnecting us.”

Hael’s laugh was the sweetest thing that Hannah had heard that February afternoon. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Twitter: @Alendra_Dragon
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
